Mixed Emotions
by Kohana-kun
Summary: Daisuke's confused about his feelings for a certain blue haired boy, while Dark is becoming aware of his for a tall blond... Yaoi.[SatoxDai][DarkxKrad]
1. Art Class

**A/N- Hey everyone! This is my first D.N.Angel fic, (not to mention my first fic ever…) so be nice! In this fic, Dark, Daisuke, Satoshi, and Krad have their own bodies. I thought I should make that clear. **

This fic is shonen-ai. This means boyxboy. If you don't like it, I suggest you push that nice little back button at the top of the screen.

Pairings-SatoxDai and DarkxKrad

**Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own D N Angel. **

**-Words- -Thoughts**

"**Words"- speech**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Arigatou - Thank you.**

**Gomen - Sorry.**

**Gomen nasai - I'm very sorry.**

**Hai - Yes. **

Here it goes…  
xxxxxxxxx

"Niwa. Niwa! Daisuke Niwa!"

**The boy's head jerked up,"Y-yes, Ayame-sensei?" Daisuke's face paled slightly.**

"**Just please pay attention!" His teacher's voice held a heavy note of annoyance, making the red head's face pale even more.**

**Daisuke sunk into his seat, his hands on the surface of the desk. He heard a few snickers from behind him. The 16 year old gave a small sigh, trying his hardest to keep his full attention on the teacher in front of him. The subject was math. He guessed he was just excited about his next class; his favorite class: Art. He straitened himself in his chair, his hands folded on his desk. The teacher glanced at him, giving an approving smile. She quickly took a glance at her watch, checking the time. "Oh my. Time really does fly." She appeared to be talking to herself, more then her students. "Class dismissed!"**

**Daisuke smiled, standing up. He quickly packed his things into his bag. Quickly pulling it over his shoulder, he walked, rather slowly, out of class. As he reached the hall, he immediately heard his name being called. "Daisuke!"**

**He glanced over his shoulder to find the source. Searching through the crowd, he found someone making his way over to him. "Oh hello, Dark-san!"**

**The purple-haired man reached Daisuke and grinned. "Hey!" He looked down upon the shorter red-head. "Why are you walking so slow- and funnily?" **

"My foots asleep."

**Dark laughed. "Class must have been pretty boring then!" Daisuke gave him a small nod.**

**Dark and Daisuke have been friends for as long as Daisuke could remember. Dark was two years older then himself, making him 18, but that really didn't make a difference. They only had one class together in school, though. Art. Maybe that's why Daisuke enjoyed that class so much. Because he could be with his best friend. But only Daisuke knew the real reason he loved the class so much. And it was not because he excelled at it. **

The two boys continued down the hall, Daisuke's pace quickened the more he walked. The shorter boy walked into the classroom first, followed by Dark. Most of the other students were there, the teacher standing in front of the group. The boys separated, going to their assigned seats. Daisuke smiled when he got to his seat. "Hello, Hiwitari-kun!" He greeted the boy next to him happily before he sat down.

"**Niwa-kun," Satoshi gave a small nod of his head, acknowledging the red-head.**

**The seat next to him was empty, which slightly surprised Daisuke. - She's usually here before me. - He smiled, looking around the room. He liked the arrangement much more then his other classes. Everyone was seated on wooden stools, which were seated before a white canvas. The teacher was about to start speaking when the door swung open. Riku and Risa Harada stood at the open door, both out of breath. "I'm sorry, Ren-sensei!" Risa's words spilled out quickly. The teacher nodded, indicating them to both take a seat.**

**Riku made her way to the empty seat by Daisuke. He smiled at her. "Why are you late, Harada-san?" He asked in a hushed whisper, glancing at the teacher, making sure she wasn't looking.**

**Waiting a few moments to answer, Riku glanced at him, whispering, "Risa had to check her hair, and she dragged me with her! 'Oh, Riku! I must look perfect for Dark-san!' " She said, mocking her sister.  
Daisuke couldn't help but grin, looking across the classroom. Dark was seated beside Krad Hikari, and Risa Harada. The tall boy was constantly leaning over towards Krad to avoid being embraced by Risa. Krad was sending both of them dirty looks. Dark glared at him when he noticed Daisuke starring at him. Daisuke covered his mouth to suppress a laugh. (Gaining another glare from Dark.) Turning his attention back to the teacher, the red-head smiled at what she had wrote on the bored: Open work time.**

**The boy glanced at Satoshi, who was already working on something. Daisuke leaned over in his seat to try and get a better look at Satoshi's work. The blue-haired one stiffened as he looked down at Daisuke, who was alarmingly close. "Do you need something, Niwa-kun?"**

**Satoshi's cold voice caught the younger boy off guard, causing to fall from his seat. Riku immediately turned to him. "Niwa-san! Are you okay?"**

**Daisuke nodded up at her, groaning while he stood up. "Gomen, Hiwitari-kun. I just wanted to see what you were drawing…" His voice trailed off as Satoshi looked him dead in the eye. For a moment Daisuke was trapped in his icy blue eyes, which seemed to hold no emotions behind them. **

"**Niwa-kun?"**

**Satoshi's voice instantly woke the boy from his daze. "H-hai, Hiwitari-kun?" He stuttered. His stomach seemed to be doing flips on him. What was happening?**

"**All you have to do is ask," his voice was smooth, his gaze on the boy never wavered.**

"**Ask what?" Again, the red-head was lost in the deep blue pools. He wanted to look away, he really did, but something inside him wouldn't allow him.**

"**If you want to see what I'm working on, just ask." He said calmly before turning back to his work.**

**Daisuke nodded slightly, taking a seat. He starred at the canvas in front of him, trying to get his thoughts together. -That was weird. I've never been that shy in front of-- His thoughts were cut short as he heard a loud thump from across the room. He blinked, looking over to the source of the noise. Risa, Dark, and Krad were sprawled on the ground. Risa was clinging to Dark's waist, practically screaming about how he saved her from some terrible fall… Daisuke figured Risa was finally 'hugged' Dark, by tackling him, who therefore fell into Krad, and since there was no one next to him, they fell. "Will you please get off me!" Krad's annoyed voice came loud and clear. He was being used as a pillow by Dark, who was struggling to get Risa off of him.**

**The red-head burst out laughing at the scene, as did Riku, along with most of the kids in the class. This, of course, did not include the Bluenette. **

**When the laughing had ceased, and the three students on the ground were once again sitting, the teacher stood up. "Wonderful job. _Most_ of you make good progress today!" She smiled, before glaring at Dark, Risa, and Krad. "Class, dismissed!"**

**Daisuke sighed. He hadn't got anything done! He picked up his bag, which was at the base of his seat, and left the classroom. He waited a few moments in the hall for Dark. The taller one walked out with a sigh. "That sucked. Risa nearly killed me. You know, that girl has a really good grip."**

**The red-head snickered. "Well come on. We're wasting our lunch time!"  
**

**xxxxxxxx **

**A/N--Done with chapter one! I really don't feel like leaving a cliffhanger here, so I won't. I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter is more about Daisuke and Satoshi, more so then Krad andDark. So the next chapter should have more of them init..It was fun writing this. I'll probably start the next chapter tomorrow, or Friday.Please review! So till then, Ja ne! **


	2. Odd meeting and weird thoughts

**A/N- Hello everyone one. I hope you enjoyed chapter one, and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! At the end of this Chapter, I'll address your reviews. Thanks again! **

This fic is shonen-ai. This means boyxboy. If you don't like it, I suggest you push that nice little back button at the top of the screen.

**Note- Daisuke, Dark, Krad, and Satoshi have there own bodies. **

Pairings-SatoxDai and DarkxKrad

**Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own D N Angel. **

**-Words- -Thoughts**

"**Words"- speech**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Arigatou - Thank you.**

**Gomen - Sorry.**

**Gomen nasai - I'm very sorry.**

**Hai - Yes.  
**

**Baka- Idiot**

**Here it goes…**

**XXXXXXX**

**Dark and Daisuke sat on a bench outside of the school. It was a nice day, so the teachers let the students eat outside. "So what do you have for lunch today, Dai?" Dark questioned, already into his own food. **

"Rice balls and cookies… and pie." He looked down, slightly surprised by his own meal. The purple-haired man laughed. "Let me guess- Towa packed your lunch?"

**Daisuke sighed and nodded. Many other students who had now come out, sitting on other benches and under trees. The Haradas' were sitting under a large tree, quite near the two boys. Satoshi was sitting by himself, as far away from everyone as possible. Krad, well he was no where to be found. Dark got slightly scared, noticing how close Risa was to him. "Can you believe it, Dai?" Dark was trying his hardest to ignore the younger Harada. "Schools out in a week!"**

**The red-head nodded. It would be a lot funnier without homework. –Hmm… But I might be able to see Satoshi during the sum- AH! What am I thinking!- A small blush couldn't help but creep up on his face. –Why am I thinking about him? - He asked himself, his blush only growing redder. "Dai? Hey Daisuke!" The red-head snapped out of his thoughts as Dark called to him. "Are you okay, Dai? You look kind of red."**

**Daisuke's blush now seemed to match the color of his hair. "I-I'm fine," he lied, grinning sheepishly at his friend.**

**Dark knew something was on his younger friends mind, but he didn't press the matter. Instead, he let Daisuke wallow in his thoughts. "I'll see you later, Daisuke." The tall boy said, getting up. Daisuke only nodded, indicating he heard Dark, then continued to debate within his head.  
**

**-I don't like Hiwitari- do I? - The red head wondered, a small frown crossing his face. - He is quite attractive… ARG! Stop it! - He gave a loud sigh, running a hand through his spiky hair. – If I'm having these thoughts about him, maybe I do like Hiwitari-kun… - Another sigh. –Even if I did, it doesn't matter. I doubt he's into guys… -  
**

**xxx**

**Dark started washing his hands. He had gone to the restroom, after leaving Daisuke, to clean his hands. After drying them, he headed to leave. But Dark was never one to pay attention, and this was proven as he ran into someone taller then himself. "Gomen," Dark mumbled before looking up. As he did, he was surprised by who it was. "Hikari-kun!"**

"**Watch where you're going, baka," Krad stated coldly. "That hurts after you nearly broke my ribs earlier!" He glared down at Dark again.  
**

"**Hey! It's not my fault Risa's obsessed with me!"  
**

"**Well maybe if you weren't handsome, she wouldn't be!" Krad shot back. Then he pushed passed Dark, heading toward the sinks.  
**

**Dark stood there, stunned for a moment. "Hmm… "The man thought aloud. "Did I just hear Krad call me, the baka, handsome?" The purple haired one turned, a teasing smile forming on his lips.  
**

**The golden one froze, regretting his choice of words. "I didn't mean it like that!" He said loudly in his defense. "I was speaking from _Risa's_ point of view!" **

"Uh huh…" Dark walked closer to Krad, making him stiffen. "You know, you're a really bad liar. "

**Krad glared at him, knowing how much he was enjoying this. "Okay, you had your fun. Now stop!" He demanded, looking Dark straight in the eye.**

"**Okay. I'll stop." He paused dramatically. "_If _you admit that it's you who thinks I'm handsome." He grinned, amusement dancing in his eyes.  
**

**Krad glared at him, trying to get Dark to back down. But his attempts were futile. He gave a large sigh. Gritting his teeth, he gave into Dark's demands. "I...think...you're…"His left eye twitched. "Handsome." He finished clearly annoyed.**

"**Oh Krad, I'm so touched." He grinned up at the golden eyed angel, who merely shot death glares at him. "I'll see you later, Kraddykins!" Dark winked, before walking out. **

"God I hate him."

xxx

**Daisuke walked down the halls, heading for his next class. His thoughts were still lingering on the Blunette. Sure, Daisuke was friends with him, and he had been for over a year. But that didn't mean he liked him, like as in a crush, right? Right? He gave a small sigh. He could argue with himself forever. He entered his class room, taking a seat. "I need," he whispered to himself, "to stop thinking of Satoshi!" He said the last word slightly louder.  
**

"**What?" The icy voice came from behind the red head.  
**

**Daisuke jumped slightly before turning. "H-Hiwitari-kun!" His ruby eyes meeting Satoshi's beautiful azure pools. The red-head found himself getting lost in Satoshi's deep blue eyes again.  
**

"**Niwa-kun." The blue haired boy's voice was cold. "You said my name twice. Now what do you want?"**

**Daisuke quickly tore his gaze away from Satoshi, trying to find something else to focus on. "Uhm... I just wanted to say hello!" He smiled nervously.**

**The Hiwitari rolled his eyes before looking away. His blue eyes focused on the teacher, but his thoughts were else where. He was thinking of summer. Most kids loved summer, to be away from school and teachers. But Satoshi, he didn't. His summers were always lonely, as he didn't see much of people. He almost never left his house, and he always seemed to be working. He inwardly sighed, but his face never showed that he was even slightly distressed. The blue-haired one's gaze slowly fell on Daisuke. The boy was writing furiously in a notebook. Satoshi figured he was taking notes. He looked up. What were they doing in this class anyway? He gave a small sigh. It didn't really matter to him.  
**

**xxx**

**Dark sighed happily. Finally! The school day was over. He couldn't stand to be in that hell-hole a moment longer. "Today is Thursday." He mused to himself." Which means tomorrow is Friday, which means the next day is Saturday!" He nodded, happy with his find. One more day until the weekend, then four days of school after that. Then, it would be summer. **

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N- Now children, This is what you call a serious case of writers block! Gah! Sorry, it took me longer to write this then I thought. I could not think of anything. I wanted it to be a cliffy, but my brain shut down, and my eyes are tired! I stayed up till around 3:30 am to write this! **

Comments to my Reviewers-

**Again, Thank you all for reviewing! It really made my happy. :D**

**Shimmering Solitude****- Thank you! This means a lot, because I read many of your fanfics. :)**

**  
Shitaki- Thank you. :D I've actually seen about 8 or 9 episodes of the anime, but that's all. Though, I want to see more! And read the manga.  
**

**Meyshi, ****Manami Nakaoki****, Snix, ****XMooDRingX****EternallyFaithful****, 13CC, **

**elvenarcher516****, and ****The New Shinigami Hikari****- Thank you all for reviewing! It means a lot! **

Okay. Please review! Sorry about the iffy chapter! I'll try to make the next one better! Until then, Ja ne!


	3. Delivering Homework and The Park

A/N- I'm so sorry that this took me so long to update! I got really busy. Then, an idea came to me, I lost it, and so I came out with this odd chapter. Oh yes, sorry about the title. Lack of creativity spark…

To Shimmering Solitude's request, I will no longer be using bold. I'm not sure why it was set on bold. It just was. Anyway! I don't want to hurt her nice eyes that read my story. :)

This fic is shonen-ai. This means boyxboy. If you don't like it, I suggest you push that nice little back button at the top of the screen.

Note- Daisuke, Dark, Krad, and Satoshi have there own bodies.

Pairings-SatoxDai and DarkxKrad

Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own D N Angel.

-Words- -Thoughts

Japanese Terms:

Gomen - Sorry.

Hai - Yes.

Quick side note- This chapter skips almost all the school day. It also goes back and forth between Dark and Krad, to Daisuke and Satoshi. I'm sorry if anyone gets confused by this.

Here it goes…

**XXXXXXXX**

Daisuke sat in his desk, early as usual. The Haradas' were also there, along with a few other students. Satoshi still wasn't there, and Daisuke notice that right away. He gave a small sigh. He had thought about the Blunette a lot the past night. He had tried to sort out his feelings toward Satoshi, but he had come to no conclusion. The classroom started to fill up with more and more students, and much to the red-heads displeasure, Satoshi was not one of them. That's when his teacher entered the room. She quickly scanned the room. "It looks like everyone's here!" She said cheerfully. "Except Satoshi Hiwitari!" She nodded happily, obviously happy with herself.

The class went by quickly, even for Daisuke who really wasn't paying attention to his sensei until the end of class. "Now, is there anyone who would like it deliver Satoshi Hiwitari's work to him?" And of course, the short red-head's hand shot up. "Thank you Niwa! You can deliver it after school!"

So the day went by slowly, dragging on. Most kids were itching for the weekend. The ruby eyed boy had Satoshi's work in his bag, along with a few other things. When the teacher finally announced his last class over, Daisuke was one of the first ones out. Since he usually walked home with Dark, he decided to find him and tell him about Satoshi's homework. He quickly found him outside, leaning against a large tree. "Dark!"

The amethyst eyed thief turned to his friend with a smile. "Dark, I can't walk home with you today because I have to go give Hiwitari-kun his homework because he wasn't here today!" Daisuke took a much need breath of air.

The violet-haired man smirked. "My, my Dai-chan! Delivering homework to creepy boy? Is there something going on that I don't know about?" He nudged his shorter friend gently.

A small blush crossed Daisuke's face. "Dark!" This only gained a laugh from his taller friend.

"I knew it! You like Hiwitari!" Dark grinned. He loved teasing his Daisuke. The red head always over reacted.

Daisuke pushed Dark gently. "Shut up!" He pouted, clearly annoyed with his friend. Dark could be so mean sometimes!

The thief grinned. "Alright! I'll see you later, Dai-chan!" He turned, starting to walk away. Daisuke watched him for a few moments, before he started on his way to Satoshi's house.

**xxx**

Muttering things to himself, Dark made his way home, alone. He had started humming to himself out of sheer boredness. Usually he walked with Daisuke, but he was going to give Satoshi his homework- or something like that. He was thinking when he felt someone brush past him. "Hey! Watch where your-"Dark paused at the person turned around. "Kraddykins!"

When Krad turned, he immediately regretted walking home. "Dark…" He said hesitantly. He really wished he hadn't walked home…

"You're just in time! I was getting really bored!" He grinned, walking in front of Krad, and then turning to face him.

"Well that's too bad, because _I_ am leaving." He tried to walk past the thief, but Dark wouldn't let him.

"C'mon Krad! I am so bored! There is nothing to do!" He looked up at him. "We can do anything! Please!" He held out the last word.

The blond glared at him. "How about this. We go to the park. And then you leave me alone!" There was really no point in arguing with Dark. It was his way, or, to put it bluntly,everyone died.

"Hai! Let's go to the park!"

**xxx**

Daisuke sighed. He had finally reached Satoshi's house. It felt like he had been walking forever. Stepping up to the door, the red-head knocked once. No answer. Twice. Still no answer. Finally, on his third knock, the door opened. "Niwa-kun. What are you doing here?"

The emotionless voice that Daisuke had grew fond of never ceased to startle him. "H-Hiwitari-kun," he stuttered," I came to give you your homework, since you weren't at school…" His voice trailed off as he rummaged through his bag, producing the other boys work.

Satoshi took the papers, opening his door a bit further. "Would you like to come in?" He questioned, backing away from the entrance.

The red-head nodded, stepping into the blunette's home. It was simple and plain. Satoshi escorted him to what seemed to be a living room area, and motioned him to sit down. Daisuke did as he was told, sitting on a very comfortable couch. "So why weren't you at school today, Hiwitari-kun?" He asked causally.

Satoshi glanced at him, sitting in a chair opposite of the boy. "I was busy," he said simply, sifting through the few papers that Daisuke had given him.

"Yeah…" The red-head felt quite awkward. He shifted his position, his eyes wandering around the room. They finally rested on Satoshi, who seemed to be looking directly at him.

"Are you alright, Niwa-kun? You're starring…" The bluenette finally spoke after they had been looking at each other for quite a long time.

A deep blush immediately stained Daisuke's face. "I-I'm fine! Gomen!" He quickly said, a bit loudly. He quickly diverted his eyes, trying to find something to hold his attention.

Satoshi's eyes lingered on the other boy for a few moments. Even he had to admit, Daisuke was adorable when he blushed. They red-head now seemed quite jumpy, much to the blunette's amusement. He continued to watch the ruby eyed teen, but Daisuke refused to return his gaze, as he was concentrating hard on a pillow that had fallen off the couch he was sitting on. –I can not like Satoshi Hiwitari!-

**xxx**

After being half dragged to the park by Dark, Krad was relieved to sit. He sank into the nearest bench as they reached their destination. –Why did I have to suggest the park?- He inwardly groaned, burying his face into his hands. He only raised his head when he felt a sharp jab in his side. "What's wrong, Kraddykins?" The purple haired thief asked, plopping himself down beside Krad.

The blond twitched at the use of his pet name. "I'm at the park with you," the golden eyed one mumbled. He glanced at Dark, who was staring intently at him.

"I know! Isn't it great!" The amethyst eyed thief mused happily. He, obviously, was happy to be there, unlike the one sitting next to him.

Standing suddenly, Dark looked down at Krad. "Well come on! We're not here just to sit!" He grabbed the blonde's hand, pulling him up rather quickly.

Krad stood in a daze for a moment. Getting up quickly always have him momentary headaches. "Come…on!" Dark tugged harder on the blonde's hand, pulling the angel behind him while he walked.

The thief talked about random things, while Krad silently listened, now standing next to the purple haired man. Well, he was really only half listening. He was busy in his head, thinking of other things. Things that were much more important then Dark's babbling. In fact, he was so busy working things out in his head, he hadn't noticed that he and Darkwere still holding hands.

**xxx**

Daisuke stood up, getting ready to leave Satoshi's house. He had delivered the boys homework to him, so there really was no reason for him to stay. He grabbed his bag which he had put on the ground, so it was leaning against the couch. Satoshi had also gotten up, ready to walk the red-head to the door. "I'll see you later, Hiwitari-kun!" Daisuke smiled as they reached the door.

"Alright. Ja ne, Niwa-kun," the blunette watched as the shorter boy headed out the door. He also watched when Daisuke made a sudden turn.

"Hiwitari-kun? What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked, just as suddenly as he had turned.

"Nothing. Why?" He questioned, looking down at the red-head.

"I was just, err, wondering if you wanted to do something with me. Since it's the weekend and all…" Daisuke asked casually, avoiding Satoshi's gaze. A very light blush had formed on his face.

The blue haired teen was slightly surprised, but it never showed on his emotionless face. He shrugged. "Sure."

"Really? Okay! Uhm, I'll come over here around 12:00?" He asked, and smiled as Satoshi nodded. "Alright! See you then!"

**XXXXXXXX**

A/N- Done! Again, I'm terribly sorry about the late update!(And this funny chapter x.x;) Sorry the parts with Krad and Dark were so short. My mind stopped working when I was writing about them! On another note, I finally got the first and second volume of the D N Angel mangas! I need the third- but the store I buy them at was out of the volume. I also got and finished the Harry Potter book. One and a half days. XD Anyway. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! It always makes my day when I have reviews!

Manami Nakaoki- Thank you. c: I still feel bad about the late update!

The Kawaii Rijekuto- Yes yes, poor Kraddykins. X3

Snapix- Satoshi? Interested in Dai-chan? …Who knows.. x)

neko-nya- Ah. Sugar highs are so fun! XD

I wish I could write to you all, but my eyes are getting tired. Please review! For now, Ja ne!


End file.
